Wandering Through your Heart
by simplemelody92
Summary: From Stepenie Meyer's The Host! What happens when the other souls aren't as nice as we hoped?
1. Remnants

_All Characters are owned by the fabulous Stephenie Meyer! (she's done it again)_

Remnants

Wanderer's POV

Occasionally, I still find myself watching Melanie and remembering what it was like to _be_ her. The way the muscles felt when we would run, the way our arms could carry as most as some of the men in the caves. I admit jealousy is not something us souls are used to feeling…well, not before I became more human than anything else. My new body…was not as strong. I look like a kid for crying out lout! Though, I know it is for my benefit, and I think what Jamie did was right.

Last night, after Ian and I had gone to our room, we fell asleep like usual. But that night, my dreams were repeats from when I'd been with Melanie. I saw Jared, and got that old feeling of pleasure I used to get, and somehow, I knew it wasn't me. I knew it was just my old memories that I'd shared with another body. I woke up, and Ian was snoring lightly by my side, oblivious to my wandering dreams, I smiled, I knew he was the one for me, and that would never change, no matter what body, species I had ever been.

This is kind of an intro to the fanfic I will be writing...so far I beleive I'm the first to write for Stephenie Meyer's new novel.

Please review :


	2. Workload

All Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers!

Thanks elvespiratesandcowboysohmy for being my first reviewer! :D

Workload

Wanderer's POV

Jeb had lots of work for us to do. We had managed to get some concrete and supplies to rebuild the part of the cave floor that had caved in during mine and Kyle's…scuffle.

I knew I wouldn't be doing to terribly much due to my size, or lack thereof, but I would try to help as much as possible.

I leaned over to Ian, who was still asleep, and blew lightly into his face. He blinked his eyes open.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said.

"Why must we leave? I like it here with you Wanda. This bed is very comfortable…"

"Jeb said today was going to be a long day." I said, trying not to think about how much sense the things he was saying meant to me.

"Fine, have it your way." Ian stood up and stretched his hands out over his head, yawning, then swiftly reached over and pulled me off of my feet and into his arms.

"You know, I would protest, but it seems I would never win."

"Good, because you wouldn't."

We walked, or rather, he walked, us to the kitchen to get our breakfast. Thanks to my many recent and successful raids, we were having toaster strudels and orange juice. Everyone could see how things were improving around here, and today was just one more step.

"Wanda!" Jamie called from the table. He had a mouth full of strudel.

"Jamie," I teased, "What have we said about talking with your mouth full."

"To not to?" he replied, yet again with a strudel filled mouth.

"Oh, Jamie. What will we ever do with you?" asked Ian as we sat down at the table.

"Put him to work!" said Jeb, appearing from behind.

"Morning Jeb." we said cheerfully.

"Morning to you Ian, Jamie. And how is our favorite alien doing?" I got up and walked to Jeb.

"I'm just fine. But I've been meaning to say something, I- I want to start carrying more weight around here I-"

"Wanda. You carry more weight than anyone else." Jeb said in a warning tone.

"But I hardly weed, or plant anymore. Mostly I prepare the food. That's something a child could do-"

"Wanda. Look around. For the first time in a long time, everyone gets enough to eat. When we thought you might be leaving, I worried. I worried for you, and all of our family. You're like the key to the puzzle of our survival."

"But I still want to-"

"Wanda, if you want to help, you can help by doing what we ask. You don't need to overstrain yourself. We need you for what you can do, so stop worrying about the things you can't do."

"Jeb, I'm not trying to sound like-"

"Hun, I know you want to do more. It's in your nature. But how would everyone feel if you did everything? Hmm? They need to feel like their doing something too. It's part of what keeps them sane. Heck, it's what keeps us all sane. So, stop worrying an' whining before I punish you by making you stay behind on the next raid."

I wilted instantly. The raids were what I lived for. I got to go away with Ian. And it was nice to occasionally have time to just ourselves.

"Yes Jeb." I replied meekly.

"Now, go and eat some Toasty Strudels, or whatever their called."

I returned to the table with a single pastry, and Ian asked me where my appetite was.

"I guess I'm still getting used to this bodies metabolism… Melanie's body needed more food than this one."

"Should I take that as an insult?" Melanie plopped down onto the seat beside me.

"Yes. You should." I said grinning into what I sometimes still thought of as _my face._

Melanie laughed, and Jared joined the table. We chatted about when we should plan the next raid, and what we should get for Jamie's birthday, which was coming up.

"Well," I said, "We shouldn't get him a knife." We all chuckled, but still remembered how hard those times had been.

_Please read and Review, it makes my day! : D_

_--And check out my Twilight Fanfic "'Till Death Do We Part"_


	3. Melanie's Diary Entry One

Stephenie Meyers PWNS!

Melanie's Dairy

Dear Dia….Journal

I knew Wanda had it hard. We'd both had it hard. And I almost felt bad for get this- keeping my body. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I know how she feel about being strong or weak…believe me, I lived with her long enough. Sometimes, I could tell she felt as if she were still me, but I know she doesn't mean it, and I know she is just having to adapt to her new body. But sometimes, I feel a little bit of jealousy coming from her, and it worries me sometimes. She's my friend, and I know she wouldn't do anything rash…like try to take my body away from me- but I worry that she isn't happy, that they chose the wrong thing for her. Wanda looks like a child, which is odd since she is many times older than any of us. But I think with time, she will adapt, and I've noticed her doing push-ups and curls to build muscle. That body of hers is so petite, and has almost no muscle power. We were joking around the other day in the rec hall about our past 'closeness' as we now called it, and I said, "Try carrying a load of water through the desert with that body, Wanda!" we had both laughed, but I saw a twinge of sadness in her face, and I wished I hadn't said anything. Well, Jared is coming to bed…so…


	4. Awake

Bow down to Stephenie Meyer!

Wanderer's POV

We cleared the tables, and I went to help clean the dishes, which was a chore I usually got stuck with lately. And, joy. Little Miss Sunshine was there. Sometimes I had trouble believing that she wasn't still my seeker.

"I hate dishes. Their soo dirty and gross. And this soap is so acidic, why don't we just get detergent when-"

"Shut up Lacey." I warned, "There's no 'we' get this- you do nothing but complain. Ian, Kyle, Jared, Melanie and I are the ones who get the stuff, and we use cactus soap for the dishes because we have to be careful at the amount of stuff we raid, you should be thankful that we brought shampoo and real soap for the baths." I was still fuming, but I got to work scrubbing the crumbs off of the plates and utensils. Suddenly I saw Doc behind me.

"Wanda, we need your help." He looked really worried.

"What's wrong Doc?" I asked as I kept washing a glass.

"It's Sunny, she said that she heard Jodi. We think it's because she's spending so much time with Kyle."

I dropped my dishes immediatly back into the sink, and followed him out to the hospital.

Sunny was sitting on the table, and Kyle was pacing around the doorway. I walked over to Sunny, who was just as small and fragile as myself. She was looking down, so I pulled her head up so that I could see her reflective silver eyes.

"Sunny," I whispered, "What did Jodi say? When did she talk? Sunny, you have to answer me."

She looked away, looked at Kyle, and then looked back at me.

"Last night. I was dreaming…I, she, showed me memories I'd never seen before. Memories of Kyle." She looked over at him; he was still pacing, and had an expression on his face that almost made him look like Ian. She continued. "Then, this morning, when Kyle and I woke up, I went to hold his hand, but I heard a voice saying 'Don't touch him, _worm_…he's _mine_.'" Sunny was whimpering by now. I jumped slightly at her words, I had heard Melanie say nearly the same thing to me before. I felt Doc put a hand on my shoulder. "What are we going to do, Wanda?"

"I..I don't know Doc… I- I need some time to think about what is best-"

"Think?" Kyle snapped, looking more like himself now, "Jodi is in there, she's coming back, Wanda! I want my Jodi." He looked like he was pleading now. I could tell that he loved her.

"What about Sunny?" I asked, "She doesn't want to go, Kyle. She loves it here-"

"Wanda, wait." Sunny touched my arm lightly, "I..I may love it here, but after last night… I know where I don't belong. Please, I can't stand the thought of hearing her trapped in here with me again. I want to leave, Wanda. The dolphins don't sound too bad, I-" she stopped talking. "She's yelling again." she whispered. Sunny looked up at me. "Please, Doc. Wanda. Let me go." I felt my heart stretch at Sunny's words. She was so brave, and so kind, I wished that she could stay with us. For a second I wondered it we could find her a new body-

"Sunny?" I asked. "We know how much you love this planet…and…what if, what if we find another body whose been erased…would you want to stay? We could keep you in a cryotank until we find someone…Doc, what do you think?"

"I think your right. Jodi is coming back, so of course we need to put sunny somewhere else…and there's always a chance that a body won't wake up when we remove the soul…so I think this will work." I looked at Sunny.

"Is this okay to you, Sunny." She looked up at me.

"Thank you."

A/N Please review if you read! I love it when people review…which so far isn't a lot… Pease make my day J


	5. Scintillating Silver

Thank You Stephenie Meyers!!

And thank you to those of you who actually review. You are much loved 3

Wanderer's POV

Doc got out the essentials like the No Pain, and laid Sunny upon the table. She was shaking, she was nervous. "Sunny," I told her, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you'll be human again someday."

She looked at me, eyes glazed with tears.

"I trust you wanderer. You are one of the most amazing souls I've ever met. I just hope it's not to long until I see you again." Doc put her under.

I held back the tears in my eyes, and I squeezed Sunny's hand as doc sliced through the little pink scar on her back.

"Wanda, would you like to-" He motioned to come over. Kyle prepared the cryotank.

I could see the brilliant silver of her soul shining through the slit. I reached in and found the right section, massaging it until she came free. Her soul crawled into my hand. The surface was silver and scintillating; the most beautiful sight for one to behold. Kyle and Doc were also taken by the beauty of souls, and marveled at it as well. I took her and gently placed her into the safety of the cold, silver capsule.

"Sweet dreams, Sunny, " I whispered, "I'll see you soon, I promise." I closed the lid and sat her gently down upon the table. Now to worry about Jodi.

Kyle was helping to seal her scar, applying No Pain, and Smooth to the small gash. When they had finished healing her, the rolled her onto her back.

"Jodi? Jodi it's Kyle… I'm here, honey, open your eyes." When he talked like that, he reminded me of Ian; you could tell that he really, truly loved her. She was going to be good for him. "Jodi, baby. Please wake up, I need you. I love you so much…" He was stroking her face, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"Kyle?" her eyelids fluttered. Kyle's eyes lit up.

"Jodi! Oh my God, Jodi. I knew you were in there. I couldn't believe that I had lost you…Oh, Jodi." Kyle had her wrapped up in her arms, kissing her hair.

"Kyle, I tried so hard. Last time, I felt her leave…but I was too weak. I'm sorry. I-"

"You did so good, Jodi. I'm proud of you sweetheart."

Doc and I stood there watching their happy reunion. Suddenly Jodi turned her eyes upon me. "I'm sorry about the 'worm' comment I made…" she said shyly, "But I wanted out so bad, I had to be in control. It wasn't so bad when I wasn't there, when I lost myself…but I came back…I had to get out…"

"Shh, Jodi it's fine." I hadn't been too offended. "I know what you mean, I went through the same thing once…and besides," I said, looking Kyle in the eye, "I've been called worse."

He chuckled, and I grinned knowing that the biggest of our disagreements were over. Doc came over and patted my back, "Good job Wanderer," he said softly.

Just then, Jeb entered covered in purple dust. He wiped the sweat off of his upper brow.

"What's all this about, eh? We were out fixing the cave, when someone said you all were here in the hospital…guess they were right."

I stepped forward. "It was Sun- Jodi, Jeb…She woke up, and Sunny wanted us to take her out so that Jodi could be free again. We all decided that the best thing to do would be to set Sunny aside so that if we catch a human who's been erased, we don't have to kill the body, but have her back instead."

"Makes sense." he said, nodding his head. "So, you must be Jodi." He reached out and took her hand. "It's nice to have you with us. You gave us quite a scare last time when you didn't show up."

"I'm sorry," she said blushing, "I wasn't very strong. I had just begun to wake up from being around Kyle, and hearing my name. Before that, I…well I lost myself. I was gone." Her face blanched slightly in remembrance of how it felt to be so far gone.

"That's nice." said Jeb, clapping his hands together, "Well, back to work for me then. Would you like to join me Wanda?"

"Sure Jeb," I replied. We walked back through the cave, out to the area they were repairing. Ian was mixing more concrete, and was covered in sweat and purple dust. He looked up and his blue eyes blazed at me. I smiled at him. "Well, look who decided to show up?" he teased.

"I was kind of busy saving lives." I answered casually.

"Not that whole business again? Wanda, you need to do real work. Like baking bread."

"Hmmm," I mused, "Sounds appealing, but I think I'll keep on doing what I'm good at."

"Suit yourself. So, whose life might we be talking about?" Now he was curious.

"Jodi woke up. She was doing what Melanie used to do to me." A sad expression passed over his face; I could tell he wanted to know about Sunny.

"Sunny's fine," I assured him, "We're keeping her at bay in case a body doesn't wake up."

The rest of the days was spent with me explaining to everyone what had happened that morning. Everyone wanted to meet Jodi, but Jeb figured it better wait until tomorrow so that she didn't get people overload. She was with Kyle, and they were…catching up.

The cave floor where it had fallen in was almost repaired now. The contrast between purplish-gray cave floor, and concrete repairs was the only thing that showed you it had ever been broken. We, or I should say, _they _were all tired after the hard day of work. I had just been there to tell more stories, this time about the see weeds, though I can't say they hadn't heard the story before.

Dinner time, and we all walked together. Tonight we were having burgers. It was something the majority of them had not had in many years, and the familiar food almost brought tears to the eyes of the ones who really enjoy they're food. We were all joking around and having a great time teasing Jamie about thinking that he should get a gun for his birthday.

"Look," I said, "It's not that we don't trust you with a weapon," several people chuckled, "But…If you can manage that with a knife," I said pointing to the faint line on his leg, "I'd hate to see what would happen if you fell on a gun."

Jamie scowled, but he knew I was joking.

Finally, it was time to go to bed. Ian wrapped his arms around me, and led me to our room.

"Wanderer?" he asked, whispering into my ear.

"Yes, Ian?"

"You know that I love you right?" He was looking into my eyes now, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course, Ian…I love you too." I felt like I was having trouble breathing. He had that effect on me. He leaned in towards my face, and kissed me softly on the lips, and I felt the molten lava moving and shifting under my skin. The kiss deepened, and Ian broke it softly, and touched my face with his hand.

"Good, or bad?" he asked teasingly.

"To good for my general liking."

"That's what I aim for."


	6. Interrupted

We heart S.M.

Ian's POV

I wanted Wanda to know how much I love her. She meant so much to me…I would do anything to protect her, and I would do anything to show her how much I care. I pulled her into the room, and into my arms. My blue eyes looked into her reflective silver ones. I knew for some people, my love for her seemed disgusting; _who could love a worm._ I would answer with a simple 'me.'

I shortened the distance between us, and kissed her, more deeply than before, trying to show her how much I love her. She reached up with her small hands, and weaved her fingers through my hair, kissing me back just as intensely. We probably would have gotten farther if it hadn't been for the loud knocks on the door.

Haha...sorry guys, not tonight... R/R!


	7. In Due Time

WPOV

"Hurry!"

I was Jamie's voice, he sounded urgent. Ian and I straightened our clothes, _that_ would have to wait.

We went outside the door, "What's wrong, Jamie?" Ian asked.

"We're all meeting in the rec, hurry!" he hadn't answered the question, but we followed him anyway. We ran through the barely lit cave halls, and eventually because I was falling behind, Ian threw me over his broad shoulders.

"I hate it when you do this." I said gritting my teeth, and hitting him in my frustration.

"Do do something about it." He said chuckling at my attempt to punch his shoulder.

"Maybe I will." I gave up trying to get down and decided to get revenge some other time.

We arrived at the rec, and everyone was talking gathered around Melanie and Jared. They happy, and nervous expressions on their faces as they looked at all the people milling about them. I looked about myself, trying to see if anyone knew what was going on in here.

"Jeb, what is this all about?" I asked, finding him in the crowd.

"Jared and Melanie have an announcement to make," He had a very large smile on his face, hiding beneath his big unruly beard, but he didn't give anything away.

I gave up, and made my way over to Ian, who was standing with his brother, and Jodi. She still looked a little shell shocked, but she seemed to be fine. She was chatting animatedly with Lacey, and I didn't want to…intrude upon their conversation, so I jast sat upon the ground, next to Ian, and wound my arm through his. He turned his eyes upon me, and I felt my heart do a happy dance in my chest.

Everyone had finally arrived, and the group began to get quiet. Jared stepped foreword, looking only _slightly _red in the face, but determined to say something.

"Uhhm," He cleared his throat, "Melanie and I have an announcement."

"Obviously!" Some unknown voice yelled, bringing a wave of light laughter.

"Well, what is it?" another voice without distinction called.

Jared struggled to find words, and I predicted what he would next say, though my mind could hardly believe it.

"Melanie…is…pregnant."

Someone spoke up, and this time, we all knew who it was, "Man, you waste no time no time, do you? She's been human for what, a month- two tops?"

"Shut up Kyle," said Ian forcefully, clearly not amused. I got up from his side, and made my way to Melanie, to tell her congratulations.

"Wow," I said, "Miss big'n'tough is going to be a mom. Who would have thought? But what made you change your mind…from before?" I asked, both excited, and curious about the current situation.

"Well," she said slowly, "We decided that even though this isn't a great world to raise a child in, the cave is better than anywhere else out there… And I hadn't realized how much I want a child…and we have to keep our species going somehow. Not all of us can self combust into a million little babies." I laughed, and noticed that she actually looked completely happy, and I felt a sense of pride for her; we had become like sisters, and I was happy if she was.

"Well," I said in a serious tone, "I don't know how you'll make it nine months with someone being inside of you. You sure didn't let me stay for long."

We laughed, I had to admit, that was a pretty good one as far as me joking. Jeb decided that we should celebrate and passed out a soda to each person in the group. They were some brand I hadn't seen before; Jones Soda, but it was a lot better than most of the ones I had tried before, and claimed to be made with 'real cane sugar, and love'. I doubted the brand had been continued since the…invasion…

We all chatted about the progress the cave was making, and drank our sodas in happy company with one another. I spotted Jamie in the corner trying to impress a girl with the size of his muscles. I laughed, it was adorable. Soon, Jeb walked to the center of the group and mustered up a massive yawn.

"Well, folks, today was a very eventful day, and I think you would all agree that," he paused to yawn once more to add to the effect, "that it is time to retreat into our beds." He clapped his hands together and motioned us all through the door. Ian and I began to walk back towards our room, and we waved goodbye to Doc, and Jamie, who were heading down a different branch of tunnel.

Soon we arrived back at the door of our cave.

Ian pulled me into his arms, and soon we found ourselves back where we had left off before Jamie had burst in. His warm lips brushed softly against my own, and he began to kiss my down my neck.

I could not describe what I was feeling…it was so…intense. I found my skin to be getting hot under his delicate touch. His hands had found my hair, and his fingers wound through it as he brought me into one of those molten kisses. Our lips met with more and more force, and we pulled each other close so that we could feel each other's hearts beating. His heart was racing, as was mine, and soon we both had to stop and gasp for air.

"Wanderer," he whispered softly into my ear, "I don't think you really know how much I love you." There was only one candle burning in the room, and the reflection of his twinkling blue eyes was all I could see as he said this. I was about to say something equally heartfelt and true when I remembered that I was supposed to get revenge…

"I think I know." I said, in a teasing voice, "Well, good night Ian." I flipped myself over and feigned sleepiness.

"Wanda?" he sounded worried…and was almost like he was whining. I almost laughed and gave it away right there.

"Go to sleep Ian, tomorrow's another big day, and Jeb would want-" he flipped me over, and forced a kiss upon my lips. It was rough with passion, and I fought mot to give in…I wasn't done getting my revenge. I pulled back and began to speak, but his fingers reached up and silenced me.

"I don't give a damn what Jeb wants. I know what I want, and she's laying here in bed beside me." Okay, I think I was done with revenge.

A/N Sorry guys…I have writers block for this point of the story, so I apologize for the shortness of the chapters…and the "cliffy"


	8. Aftershock also known as OUCH

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't UPdated in a LONG time... BUt I had a ton of finals, and my other story "Blood Lines" that I got a bunch of ideas for all at once...**

**(p.s. If you like this story...check out the one I mentioned above...its a TFF)**

WPOV

My 'revenge' became nonexistent. Ian and I spent the entire wonderful night showing each other just how much we loved each other.

It was the first time _I'd _ever done anything like that…and… it was my _body's_ first time to do anything like that.

For once I was glad for the lack of work I was getting assigned. I don't think I could have gotten much done. It kind of hurt to walk…

Ian took great care of that. He carried me around all morning. I barely set foot on ground. For once, I didn't fight back, and I actually enjoyed having his strong arms wrapped protectively around my small body. But, to my extreme embarrassment, Jamie came and walked beside us, and asked him why he was carrying me. I knew my face had turned bright red; I could feel the heat pounding in my cheeks. But Ian just told him it was because I was his queen, and queens deserve to be carried. Jamie seemed to accept that, and ran away to join the other kids.

"Thanks for not giving him the real reason." I said, cuddling into his arms.

"Well, I thought it might be a bit graphic for him to hear…"He squeezed me close, and we went to breakfast. It was Eggo Waffles. I heard a few people shouting, 'Leggo of my Eggo'. I had no earthly clue what they were talking about.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked Melanie, who was sitting across from me.

She laughed, "It was from a commercial that used to run for the Eggos. People would play a kinda tug-of-war with an octopus or something."

"Hmm," I said, going over this new information, "I guess it was too violent for the other souls." She smiled an shook her head in amusement, and Ian laughed. He touched the back of my arm, trailing his fingers just above my elbow. It gave my goose bumps, which caused him to laugh again. Across the table, Jared and Melanie were giving a similar exchange of simple displays of affection.

Eventually breakfast was over.

Ian had to go work in one of the gardens, so he dropped me off in the kitchens where I had to listen to Lacey and Sharon and their snippety little conversations. They stared him down as he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I knew they didn't approve of our relationship in the least. _Well_, I thought, _they could shove it_. Then I realized what I had just been thinking. _Wow, how very un-soul like_, I mused. I was acting more and more naturally like a human every day.

I peeled potatoes for mashed potatoes, and distracted myself by thinking of the night before. It had been…amazing. Ian was so tender and careful, that I didn't even care that it had hurt a bit. His eyes had shown so much love adoration, and when he had started-

The knife slipped on the potato and I accidentally sliced into my thumb. I was going to ignore it, but the tiny gash just kept bleeding. I looked at it strangely. In Melanie's body, the blood hadn't behaved this way… It kept bleeding, and soon, I became a bit faint. I tried to yell- why wouldn't it stop bleeding!? My vision began to grow faint, and I heard people yelling for Ian. Lacey and Sharon didn't do any of the yelling. I felt warm arms pull me up. I heard him whisper, "I should have carried you all day Wanderer."

Then I couldn't hear anything at all.

Doc's POV

I heard an awful commotion in the kitchen, and then I saw Ian running towards me with Wanda in his arms. At first I saw nothing wrong with her…then I saw that her hand was bleeding profusely.

"What happened?" I asked staring at the bloody mess.

"She just barely nicked herself with a knife while she was peeling potatoes-I don't know what happened. It won't stop bleeding…"

I closed my eyes for a second. _Shit. _I thought.

"She's a hemophiliac." I said, remembering the condition from my books.

"And that means?" He was panicking.

"She lacks a specific clotting factor in her genes. It accounts for the sever amount of blood she's losing. And the fact that her body is very small and sickly. It's all in her body's genetic code."

"Okay, thanks for the science lesson, but what do we do to make her better?" Ian was growing impatient, and his eyes were blazing. I knew he didn't want to lose her again.

"We don't have clotting factor here, and she's already lost so much blood… We'll have to remove her from the body…soon."

"What I don't understand is why she didn't have this problem when we inserted her in the first place." He said as he nodded his head in approval of what I'd said. He'd do anything to save Wanda. We had all learned that about him.

Ian laid Wanda gently onto the table she would now be very familiar with.

"Well, she had probably recently been injected with the clotting factor…" I trailed off as I got the right supplies.

"I guess that means we have to go find her a new body Doc." He rubbed his forehead.

"Well, yes. Oh, and try to get a body that has some strength at least- I'd hate for her to be stuck with another body like this." I chuckled remembering how much she had always complained.

I began the procedure, cutting along the scar, and I instructed Ian on how to remove her. He had requested that if anything like this was to happen, that he be the one to take her out. Finally I could see he was almost done, and was about to pull her out of the body.

He was again struck by the pureness of Wanda, and the way the silver bounced and reflected light within herself. He held her carefully, and whispered some type of 'I love you' to her, and slipped her into the cold safety of the cryotank. I covered the body with a canvas, and tried to clean up all the blood. We would bury her later today. I was just glad that everything had gone fairly smoothly.

IPOV

I sat with the cryotank in my lap. I sighed, being in love with an alien was very hard work. Then my mind wandered to last night… I sighed again. I'd never do that with that body again. Oh, well. I didn't care that much what body she was in. As long as it was female, and Wanda was in control. And it she could yell my name when I-

"Ian?" Jamie looked worried.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Is it because she didn't like the body I picked out for her?"

"Oh, no, Jamie. It just…had a problem."

"What happened?" He asked, lightening up a bit now that he knew it wasn't just because of that.

"Well…she had a genetic thing that wouldn't let her stop bleeding."

"Oh." his face scrunched up, "That's where all the blood came from."

We chatted about random things until Jeb joined us.

He looked excited.

"Boys, we have had a prayer answered today!"

"What happened Jeb?" Jamie and I both asked.

"The boys that were out on the raid found something very useful."

We just looked at him and waited for him to say it.

"_Silver eye contacts_."

"You mean-"

"Yep. They found them in an abandoned optics warehouse…and they have several hundred pair. And there's more still back there. They also brought plenty of cleaner solution. If a person is very careful- these can last a long time."

"This will make raids so much easier." My mind jumped thinking about all the possibilities that were now opened to us.

Jeb handed Jamie and I a pair, and we went to a mirror to put them in.

We looked like we had hosts.

It was perfect.

I thought suddenly of something that would brighten my entire day…or possibly year.

I whispered my plan in Jamie's ears. I was pretty sure that no one but us, and the guys from the raid knew about these. We went to the kitchen, and saw Lacey and Sharon had their backs turned to us. I looked a t Jamie, and nodded. We walked up to them, and tapped their shoulders. They turned and saw our eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They screamed and then Sharon yelled, "Help! The worms got Jamie and Ian!! I knew that Wanda wasn't to be trusted!! Help!!"

Jamie and I were, by now, on the floor laughing hysterically. I know it wasn't the best joke…and some people would probably get mad that we turned the invasion into a joke, but it was simply too good to pass. Not to mention a stress releiver...

I would definitely tell Wanda about this when we got her into a new body.

Please REVIEW! :DD


	9. AHHHHHHHHHH

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I updated but I have an explanation. Not an excuse.

My computer crashed. I lost everything, including all 8,999 words of my own novle. Yeah it stinks, so please be patient as I work on this issue, thanks

simplemelody92


End file.
